The Assassination
by kaokitty
Summary: What would happen if someone was out to get the head of the household? What would happen if Tohru wasn't really who she was? Read to find out...


The Assassination By Ka0kitty  
  
It was a cold, windy night when she chose to do it. Her spine straightened as she saw the house. It was an eerie look, on the hill in the middle of the woods, in the early morning or late night.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she saw the little hole she dug the day before.  
  
Slowly, so nobody could hear her, she walked among the leaves to the hole and crunched down, crawling through it, but in the process, making one long cut on her back.  
  
"Damn fence." She muttered keeping her eyes on the house.  
  
She quickly got up from her crouching position on the ground and made her way to the house and hid behind trees and bushes, so if she was seen, not much of her would be seen.  
  
She breath halted as she saw a shadow of something move quickly from one point to another.  
  
She peeked her head out from the bush she was hiding behind, enough to see the object, and mentally sighed when she saw a squirrel.  
  
Sitting down for a moment, she got out her Nighthawk and reloaded it with bullets. Touching her leg, she made sure that she didn't forget her knives just in case something went wrong and she was left defenseless. Adjusting her night vision goggles she resumed slowly creeping to the house unsuspected.  
  
Upon reaching the house, she clicked the safety of her gun off. She smirked, lowering her gun so it wouldn't be seen in one of the windows if someone were still awake. Her hair blew in her face and irritated, she pushed them back with her gloved hand. Quickly, she got a notepad from her pocket to check what window she was supposed to go in, and finding, stuffed the notebook back into her pants.  
  
"Where is it?" She whispered lightly crouching around the house looking for the right window "It's got to be somewhere here!.Ah!"  
  
She stopped, tilting her head as if asking herself if she got the right window. She peeked her eyes over the ledge of the window and grinned in triumph.  
  
Right in the middle of the room, was a man with black hair sleeping soundly.  
  
She set her mouth in a grim line as she begun to open the window every so slightly.  
  
It took her twenty minutes to open the window just big enough for her to fit in.  
  
She mentally grimaced as a little creak was made when she put her foot down on the old wood floor, but much to her relief, the man was still sleeping. As the last of her body was inside the house, she made her way to him, crouching low, so her shadow wouldn't be seen by the moon.  
  
Grabbing her Nighthawk tightly in her hands, she stood up, cocked the gun and aimed at his head.  
  
His hand shot up from the blankets and grabbed the end of the gun.  
  
Surprised, she gasped softy, not to walk the others, and struggled to get the gun back in her possession.  
  
He slowly leaned on one of his elbows and slowly turned his back so his eyes were resting on her.  
  
She grunted as she was kicked in the stomach, and thus thrown against the door, but in her possession was the Nighthawk.  
  
"." He slowly got up from his bed, as if she was of no importance to him and that she couldn't do anything to him if she even tried.  
  
Her eyes narrowed instinctively and stood up so fast that it made her dizzy. She aimed it at his head so fast that only a professional could maybe stand a chance, and that's could maybe stand a chance.  
  
"Don't move." She said as her arms kept trained on his head.  
  
He laughed, a cold, chilling laugh that made her grimace with disgust.  
  
"You think you can kill me?" He laughed, then abruptly stopped, looking back at her to prove his point.  
  
"No, I know I can kill you, Akito-kun" She said with so much hatred, that it actually made Akito himself shiver a bit.  
  
With that said, she cocked the already aimed gun and fired.  
  
Akito was dead before he even hit the floor.  
  
The next morning, the residence of the Sohma household, waking up to what they thought was a normal day, found out that Akito, the head of the Sohma household, was dead, with a bullet hole in his head and his window open.  
  
But that was not what chilled them.  
  
What chilled them was that Akito's eyes were open.  
  
So open that you could see his whole iris.  
  
And with his eyes came his laughing mouth.  
  
Who killed Akito? They wondered.  
  
PLEASE..anybody who knows how to upload the document right. I can't do anything to change the format!! Someone please help me??? I can't save the file right to make it the way I want it to. that's why the document is all scrunched up together! PLEASE HELP!!!!!!  
  
YES, I know that you're thinking, "Didn't the other people hear the gun fire????" People. ever heard of Silent Rifle??? It's SILENT. OK??? So don't bother me about it!  
  
OK. this is REALLY short, I know, but .. I'll try to make it longer ok????..  
  
*shrug* I just wanted to approach the matter in a totally different look. YES. I know I haven't updated my other fictions in like.. X_X four months? I'll continue when I can actually write those good.. *shrug* I suck at writing Eriol/Tomoyo fictions.. Anyways, this is my first Fruits Basket Fanfiction and I just got the chill to write this because I've read so many fictions when. well, if I tell you that, then you'll know who killed Akito- kun now won't you? Actually when I get done with his fanfiction, I'm going to make a Tohru/Akito one because ..well, because I think Akito-kun is cute in his cold, uncaring, mean, nasty way! Don't you think so too???? BWAHAHA I don't kare. anyways please review! I promise to update as soon as this chapter gets its first review because imma go write it as soon as I'm done writing this author note! Goodbye and happy new year! Love always, ka0kitty 


End file.
